Sunshine and Summertime
by weepingwriter
Summary: Hey that's the way we do it, with blue skies that never end. Hey that's the way we like it, Good times, sunshine and summertime. Brucas. OneShot.


_I know I should be working on Family Portrait but I started this a while ago so I decided I should finish it. So here is the finished copy. Hope you like it._

_Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, I don't own crap. I wish I did, then Peyton would be dead instead of Keith. _

**Sunshine and Summertime**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

"Mommy, Daddy get up!" Ava, a very hyper 4-year-old screamed running into her parent's room.

"Ava Wava it's still early." Brooke complained.

"So get up!"

"Why so early Baby?" Brooke asked.

"Cause today you said we can go to the beach!" an excited girl with raven colored curly hair like her mom.

"Oh really?"

"Yep mommy you said yesterday that we could."

"Fine I guess we are going." Brooke laughed, "Broody get you lazy but up."

"Good morning girls." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss and then kissed Ava's head.

"Mom why is the twerp screaming?" David asked walking in to his parent's room. David was the oldest of the twins; who are 15; and he made sure everyone knew it. David and Jimmy both looked exactly like their father, dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes with the hint of silver in them.

"Silly David we're going to the beach today!" Ava screamed again. Ava on the other hand was all Brooke, chestnut brown hair, hazel/green eyes, dimples, and the bubbly personality.

"Is Jimmy still sleeping?"

"Yep he's the only lucky one." David complained.

"Ok stop complaining. Luke you go and try to wake up Jimmy because that boy can sleep through anything, you two come with me and help me get breakfast ready."

"Jimmy. Come on wake up." Lucas said shaking Jimmy.

"It's too early." Complained Jimmy as he pulled the covers over his head.

"James get up now or I'll have Ava come in here to get you up."

"Twenty more minutes." James said rolling over.

"I'll be back soon." Lucas said walking out of the room and down the stairs to get Ava.

"No luck getting him up?" Brooke asked.

"Nope. Ava come with me for a second." Luke said as Ava walked over to him they walked up the stairs, "Ok, baby-girl go and try to wake Jimmy up."

"Ok daddy." Ava said opening the door to Jimmy's room and running in, "Jimmy wake up!"

"Go away twerp."

"Mommy and daddy said it's time to get up. We're going to the beach!" Ava screamed into the boy's ear.

"Ava get out."

"I'm not aloud to till I gets you up."

"Well your going to be waiting for a while."

"Nos I'm not we going to the beach. I want to go so gets up!"

"Fine, twerp happy I'm up." James said getting out of bed and being pulled down stairs.

"Ah, finally your up." Brooke said.

"Mom it's seven thirty, it's way to early on a Saturday." Jimmy said taking a seat at the table.

"Oh get over it and eat." Brooke said placing food on the table.

"Mommy me all done!" Ava told everyone.

"Ok baby."

"Me go put swim suit on."

"Hold up." Brooke said grabbing the little girl bringing her over to the sink, "Lets first make you a whole lot les sticky."

"Now me go?"

"Yep go baby."

"Yeah!" Ava screamed running up the stairs and into her room.

"Boys go get ready." Lucas said, "Brooke you go too, I'll clean up since you cooked."

"Ok, I love you." Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." Lucas said kissing back.

"Brooke you can not be letting her go out like that." Luke said when he saw what little Ava was wearing.

"Broody it's a bathing suit don't worry."

"Brooke it's not covering anything."

"So what she likes it."

"Ava, baby-girl do you like your bathing suit?"

"Daddy it has strawberries on it. I love strawberries."

"I know you love them with sugar and whip cream on top."

"They delicious."

"You crazy monkey." Lucas said as he started to tickle Ava's stomach.

"Help me, Mommy." Ava screamed in between laughed to her mom.

"Broody stop torturing my daughter and go make sure your sons are ready while me and monkey get some food to bring."

"Your lucky mommy was here." Lucas laughed as he put Ava down and ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Boys lets go." Lucas said as he walked into his son's room.

"Fine."

"Grab anything you want to bring." Lucas said coming back down the stairs.

"Ava if you want to eat strawberries then get them in your mouth not on your face." Brooke laughed whipping away the whip cream and redness from the strawberries away.

"Yummy!" Ava laughed.

"What are you two silly girls doing?"

"Me eating strawberries and whip cream."

"I can tell."

"Have one daddy." Ava said handing one to Luke.

"Yum. Ready to head to the beach?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. Lunch and tons of snacks."

"And strawberries, with sugar and whip cream." Ava smiled.

"Boys car now!" Brooke screamed as everyone went out the front door and into the car.

"Why are we going to the beach?" David said.

"Cause mommy said we could." Ava said with a big smile.

"So that doesn't mean us to have to go." Jimmy said.

"James and David cut it out right now. We are going to the beach and no complaining about it." Brooke said, "Cause I need a tan too."

"Mommy, Daddy let me out!" Screamed Ava when they all got out and went to the trunk.

"Lets just leave her there to die." Jimmy laughed.

"James stop it." Lucas yelled as he walked to the side of the car and got Ava out.

"Ha-ha-ha loser." Ava said as she stuck out her tong at her brothers and walking over to Brooke, "Mommy you come in water with me."

"Maybe later baby why don't you ask Daddy or Jimmy and David?"

"Ok." Ava said walking over to her dad, "Daddy will you go in the water with me?"

"Wait a little. Why don't you go see if the boys will take you in. It seems they are going in."

"But daddy they will say I'm too young cause I have to be ten."

"Boys one of you take Ava in the water." Luke screamed.

"Why don't you get off your lazy but and do it?" James asked.

"James Lucas Scott. Take Ava in the water with you now!" Lucas answered.

"Fine. Come on." James said picking up the four year old and carrying her into the water with him and David.

"Oh I love summer at the beach, the sun shinning bright, no annoying kids to ask me for things and the best part being alone with you." Brooke said as she kissed Luke.

"Me too."

"Mommy." Cried a wet and sandy Ava.

"Baby what happened?"

"The wave went crash on top of me."

"Come sit baby." Brooke said as she wrapped the towel around Ava.

"I would never change the summer memories."

"Not in a million years." Brooke finished.

_XXXXXXX_

_End._

_Review Please._


End file.
